Rosa roja, Rosa negra
by angel.negroo
Summary: Ginny le cuenta a su diario, su aventura invernal junto con un joven con el que jamas habria creido que iba a estar. De amor, ligero y rapido para leer.


Wii al fin! Mi ,una especie de one shot y mini ficc, esta aqui, Dejen muchos reviews y lean lean! 

_Mi nombre es Ginerva Weasley, tengo 16 años. Esto de tener un diario es nuevo para mí, pero desde lo que paso el invierno pasado, siento que necesito alguien con quien expresarme libremente. Eres un regalo de mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger, o debo decirle¿cuñada? La verdad, creo que no conozco a una pareja tan... como decirlo... ¿pegajosa? Como la de Ron y Hermione. Ron es mi hermano, y aunque me vigila constantemente, lo quiero igual. Herm, es mi amiga desde que tengo 11 años, gracias a merlín nunca la perdí, y me es de gran ayuda en estos momentos difíciles que estoy pasando. __  
__Los tiempos oscuros han vuelto y yo estoy sufriendo muchas perdidas. Mi hermano Charlie desapareció del mapa, y el padre de mi amiga Luna fue torturado hasta la demencia igual que los de Neville en la otra época. Pero la peor fue la de el. Y como me enganche. No me puedo despegar este sufrimiento de mi cabeza. Mi corazón no lo olvida. Se que no entiendes. ¿Te explico?_

**  
****Era una mañana soleada, los alrededores de Hogwarts estaban repletos de alumnos que buscaban un poco de paz y tranquilidad en sus pesadas vidas como estudiantes de magia. Se acercaba el invierno. ****  
****Una joven pelirroja estaba sentada contra un árbol, con un cuaderno en sus piernas blancas y delgadas, cubiertas por la falda gris del uniforme escolar. Trazos finos marcados por una pluma rosada, armaban un rompecabezas de personas felices, cuyas almas estaban limpias de preocupaciones graves, solo estupideces como exámenes y persones del sexo opuesto. La concentración de la chica no la interrumpía nadie. Sola en ese jardín, ella y sus pensamientos. Una mirada gris también sola, la observaba de lejos. Sus ojos median la mirada de la pelirroja weasley, sus ojos miel, tristes pero brillantes, desde que se entero que habían perdido a su hermano mayor. ¿Es que nadie entendía a esa pequeña? A sus solo 16 años ya había sufrido tanto como cualquier adulto responsable. El captaba la idea. La chica necesitaba paz. Y el se la podía dar. ****  
****Se acerco. Draco Malfoy dejaba atrás suyo las miradas y los suspiros de muchas muchachas del colegio que lo veían como un dios. Apodos insignificantes corrían por el alumnado, tales como: Rey de Slytherin, blondo, Dios de las serpientes, y muchos mas. Pero para la mayoría de los Gryffindors el seguía siendo el Huroncito saltarín . ****  
****-Que tal, Weasley? ****  
****Ella levanto la mirada. Ver a Malfoy hablándole a ella civilizadamente, sin decirle "pobretona" era mucho. Bajo su miraba de nuevo, hacia sus dibujos y respondió: ****  
****-Que quieres, Malfoy¿Vienes a Molestarme¿Estas aburrido¿O que? ****  
****Draco no lo pudo creer. Una vez que no se refería a ella con términos no agradables y ella le respondía así de mal era frustrante. ****  
****-Hey, vine en son de paz.- dijo enojado- ¿puedo sentarme? ****  
****Ginny hizo un gesto como de "si tu quieres...", y siguió dibujando. ****  
****-Que bien lo haces. Si me pones a mí a dibujar, no salgo de una casa. ****  
****Ginny rió divertida. ****  
****-¿Desde cuando dibujas? ****  
****La joven pensó un poco antes de responder. ¿Desde cuando dibujaba¿Desde los 7 años? Más o menos por ahí. ****  
****-Desde pequeña. Mi hermano Bill me compraba pergaminos y plumas y me decía que le haga un dibujo, que la mayoría de las niñas no podía parar de dibujar, y que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Entonces yo me sentaba y me ponía a dibujar, al principio eran cosas sin sentido alguno, luego salían princesas y castillos, fantasía pura. Mis dibujos marcaron mi imaginación por muchos años. Pero desde que deja atrás la niñez, la fantasía significa nada para mí. ****  
****-¿Y ahora a que te dedicas? ****  
****-Ahora dibujo cosas más reales y abstractas ya que... espera¿desde cuando te interesan tanto mis asuntos? ****  
****-Tus... que¿no se puede preguntar?- Draco respondió algo abochornado. Es cierto. ¿Que le paso¡Estaba hablando con una pobretona, el era un Malfoy, no se tenia que dejar llevar por los encantos de esta estúpida zanahoria. - disculpa, pero si no te agrada que te trate bien, no te enfades por que después te trate mal, pobretona. ****  
****-Eres un...- Ginny iba a responderle pero justo fue interrumpida. ****  
****-¡GIN¿que haces con ese engreído¡ven con nosotros!- Hermione la llamaba desde el otro lado del patio, en donde estaba sentada con Ron y Harry. ****  
****-¡YA VOY!- dijo, se levanto tomando sus cosas y le dijo al blondo- déjame en paz¿si? ****  
****Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para responderle, Ginny había salido corriendo en dirección a sus amigos. ****  
****La vio irse y pensó que tenia razones para no odiarla tanto, y ponerlas en práctica le costaría, pero lo iba a intentar.**

_Si, pensar que en ese momento estaba hablando con el chico que mas me gustaría en mi vida! Puedes creerlo? Es un MALFOY! Crees que yo una Weasley hablaría con alguien tan patéticamente pedante como Draco Malfoy? Ni hablar! Pero siento que en ese momento Malfoy se porto muy bien con migo. Me entendió perfectamente! Quieres saber como siguió después? Okay, pues.. Aquí esta lo que paso luego._

**  
****-Hola- dijo Ginny. ****  
****-Hola? HOLA? solo eso dirás? Hola? Estabas hablando con Malfoy, Ginny!- Dijo Ron Furioso. ****  
****-Hey, Yo hablo con quien quiera, Y tu, no lo podrás evitar, Ronald!- Y así, dio media vuelta y salio caminando altiva y segura, yendo hacia el castillo. ****  
****-Y a esta que le pasa?- pregunto Ron con desconcierto, rascándose la cabeza. ****  
****-No debes ser tan guardián. Si lo eres en el Quidditch no significa que lo eres todo el tiempo, Ron! Y menos con tu hermana. Ya es lo bastante madura para cuidarse sola. ****  
****-Madura? Sola? Solo tiene 16 años! ****  
****-Y tu a los 16 ya te cuidabas solo, no lo niegues! quieres que te repita tu aventura con Lavender? ****  
****-Déjalo ahí, ya te entendí, Si? ****  
****En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases de la tarde. ****  
****-Vamos, tenemos pociones con Slytherin. ****  
****Caminaron por los terrenos del colegio en la misma dirección que había seguido Ginny. Cuando entraron al frío del colegio un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. En vez de seguir derecho hacia las escaleras de mármol doblaron hacia la derecha en camino a las mazmorras. Bajaron las escaleras negras y caminaron por aquel pasillo sin ventanas, que le daba un aspecto de oscuridad increíble. Aquel pasillo que tanto conocían. Entraron al aula del Profesor Snape. (N/A, no pondré como los profesores del 6to porque no me gusto lo de malfoy y snape si?) ****  
****Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta, de que faltaba algo. O mejor dicho ALGUIEN.**

_Y que me dices? La verdad es que Ron es un insoportable cuando quiere. Pero Hermione siempre me defiende. A medida que te vaya contando mi historia te iré hablando un poco de sus personajes es decir, mis amigos. Ahora sigo:_

**Ginny estaba recostada sobre el frío mármol de un aula vieja, que estaba sin uso desde que sacaron de ahí un extraño espejo con extraños poderes. Claro que Ginny nunca llego a conocerlo. ****  
****Al otro lado de la puerta de ese aula, un joven rubio estaba sentado contra la pared pensando. Que aburrida que es la clase de Pociones, menos mal que no asistió. Unos pasos aparecieron por el corredor. Draco se levanto rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces entro al aula, sin saber lo que le esperaba adentro. ****  
****Ginny, que estaba bajo una mesa, se sentó asustada. Si se enteraban que había faltado a la clase de herbologia, la matarían. Quien era ese desconocido que entraba así como así, y perturbaba su paz? ****  
****Draco cerró la puerta y camino hacia el fondo del aula. Curiosamente, un par de zapatos negros, femeninos, se asomaban por debajo de una manta blanca, que cubría una mesa rectangular. Quien era la muchacha que se escondía debajo de esa mesa, y llevaba esos zapatos, de segunda mano? ****  
****Sin pensarlo levanto el mantel descubriendo a la pelirroja. ****  
****-Que? Como...? ****  
****- Shh!- dijo Ginny y le tapo la boca. Los pasos se acercaban a la puerta del aula. La colorada tomo al muchacho por la túnica y lo metió bajo la mesa, junto a ella. ****  
****Draco cedió encantado. ****  
****La puerta se abrió. Por debajo del mantel vieron dos pares de pies. Y los reconocieron. ****  
****Que no eran Dumbledore y Filch?**

_Te diré la verdad. Tomar a Draco de la túnica para ponerlo junto a mi, no fue a propósito. Lo que paso luego tampoco fue intencional, si?_

**Argus Filch, el conserje mantenía una violenta guerra permanente en contra de los estudiantes. Nadie sabia porque. En cambio Dumbledore, que era el director, era tan sabio como lo era de loco, y también era querido la mayor parte del alumnado. Imponía sobre todos una paz increíble pero también un pedido de respeto que todos sabían acallar al momento. Por eso fue que Ginny soltó un bufido de sorpresa y temor a ser descubierta cuando reconoció los zapatos de charol azul del director de Hogwarts. Siempre los llevaba puestos. Esta vez le toco a Draco taparle la boca a su compañera. Fue entonces cuando observo que los pies de la pelirroja estaban al descubierto por debajo de la mesa. Le corrió los pies hasta que quedaran junto a los suyos. Entonces... ****  
****-Lo se, lo se Argus. El profesor Snape, esta pasando por un momento terrible. Debes dejarlo seguir con su misión. ****  
****-MISION? MISION? Esta acabando con medio castillo, Profesor! ****  
****-Era el mejor lugar para resguardarlos, y lo sabes bien. Por favor, no te alteres.. ****  
****-Alterado yo! Yo no estoy alterado es solo que.. ****  
****-Ven sentémonos en esas sillas. ****  
****Ginny y Draco siguieron la mirada del director. OH no! Las sillas estaban junto a su mesa! Más posibilidades para ser descubiertos. Un punto en contra.. ****  
****Los dos hombres se sentaron uno en cada esquina de la mesa, Como si estuvieran en una agradable cena familiar. Solo que en una cena, no hay dos jóvenes escondidos debajo de la mesa, no? Que se hayan sentado, provoco que los dos tuvieran que juntarse mas para darle paso a las piernas y a sus sendos pies. Draco tomo provecho de la situación, y abrazo a Ginny contra si. La muchacha miraba extrañada al rubio cuando este la estrecho mas contra si, logrando que su cara quedara a la misma altura que la de el. ****  
**

_Te lo repito, no fue intencional, eh?_

**Entonces, mientras conversaban Filch pego una patada en el suelo haciendo que Ginny se asustara y casi pegar un grito que fue calmado por un rubio. O más propiamente dicho, por la boca de un rubio. Un tierno beso los unió por primera vez, casi logrando fusionar sus almas y hacerlos llegar más allá. ****  
**

_Bien, tal vez eso si fue intencional._

**Ginny se separo, de aquel rubio que ahora la hipnotizaba con una sonrisa sexy en su rostro. Por que eran tan hermosamente lindo! Otra vez, pero esta vez desesperadamente, sus bocas se unieron así quedando acostados bajo la mesa. Arriba de esta, los dos adultos seguían hablando, como si nada.**

_OK,OK, OK, SII! FUE INTENCIONAL, Y QUE?_

**...- Ron estaba callado, mirando por a través de los humos de colores que impregnaban el aula de pociones, buscando esa cabellera rubia, lacia, increíble...¿Donde estaba ese maldito engreído¿Y que se traía con su hermana¿Por que Ginny estaba tan diferente¿Que le sucedía¿Y PORQUE EL PROFESOR SNAPE ESTABA TAN TRANQUILO Y HASTA PODRIAMOS DECIR...AMABLE? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Ron. ****  
****Con respecto al profesor Snape.. **

**------FLASH BACK------- ****  
****-...Y bien, como iba diciendo, antes de que Hermione nos interrumpiera..-HERMIONE?desde cuando le decía por su nombre de pila? Que no era, Granger? O sabelotodo.. Insufrible? Hermione miro a su profesor, asombrada. Este le sonrió con malicia. ¿Que se traía?- ..La sangre de hurón se utiliza para las pociones del Dorisepaim, o mejor conocidas como "Pociones del Sudor" , Por su muy bien utilizada esencia y..-**

_Hurón. Hurón. HURON! Que apodo tan igsinificante y tan hermoso al momento. Perdón, pero tenia que desahogarme. Es que nadie me entiende? Hurón le dicen, Hurón es. Y así de tierno como su nombre. Lo quiero Lo quiero? Lo amo! Pero ya se, ya se! No me tengo que apresurar, porque vos no me entiendes. Acá Te sigo contando.._

**-------END OF FLASH BACK-------- **

**Hurón... Pensó Ron. Snape había dicho hurón. Donde estaba Malfoy? Volvió a pensar. Después de un tiempo se dio por vencido y siguió con su poción del sudor, que debería tener un color naranja pardo y estaba en una roca verde oscura, que de solo olerla te hacia vomitar. Horrible. Pero Snape estaba de buen humor hoy. **

**Al otro lado del castillo, un rubio y una pelirroja salían de un aula. Hacia diez minutos habían salido dos adultos, sin sospechar que abajo de su mesa estaban dos jóvenes compartiendo un poco de intimidad. Nada Grave. ****  
****La campana sonó. Era la hora de la cena. **

**-Adiós pelirroja, debo ir con mi grupo. ****  
****-Adiós, huroncito. -Draco en vez de enfadarse tomo la mano de la joven y la beso, en una reverencia, pero antes de soltarla apareció una rosa roja, de la nada. Se la tendió. ****  
****-Como..Como..? ****  
****-Es mágica. ****  
****-Mágica..? ****  
****-Si, si la cuidas, seguirá viviendo, solo hasta que el que te la obsequio, muera, O sea, yo. Ves su brillo? ahí, en los pétalos? Cuando su brillo empiece a desaparecer, y sus pétalos se opaquen, mi hora habrá llegado. ****  
****-OH, Draco!- dijo Ginny y lo abrazo.- Gracias, es hermosa! ****  
****-Una flor, para una Flor.- y diciendo eso, le guiño un ojo, y entro al comedor.**

_Si, esa rosa, mi rosa muerta, mi amada rosa, la he llevado encima mío desde aquel día, en el que el me la obsequio, esa rosa negra, o estoy daltónica? que no era roja? Y se opaco, como mi corazón. Desde que te alejaste. Maldito bastardo! Como te iras así de mi? Te fuiste y me dejaste vacía, vacía? Me derrumbo, ahora que no estas, y me dejas sola con esa rosa negra, opaca, oscura, fría como tu mente, y como se volvió la mía.._

**Ella entro al comedor, y se encontró de frente con Luna. ****  
****-Ginerva! donde te habías metido? Por que no fuiste a herbologia? **

**-Ah, Luna... Es que, me sentía tan mal. ****  
****-Estas es uno de esos días..? ****  
****-No, solo me dolía la cabeza. ****  
****-Ah, ya estas mejor, verdad? ****  
****-Si, y tengo hambre. ****  
****-Jajajaja! Ven Vamos a comer algo, yo también estoy que me muero. **

**Las dos amigas se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, aunque Ginny debería estar en la de Los Leones. ****  
****Charlando y riendo, las dos amigas cenaron en paz. La pelirroja sentía una mirada encima suyo. Un par de ojos grisáceos la observaban desde lejos. Siempre la observaban. Y siempre la observarían, hasta que se cerrasen, para no abrirlos nunca mas...**

_Esos ojos, como los adore. Su mirada fría y calculadora para otros, y su mirada tierna y clara para mí. Solo para mí. La que me dedico siempre que pudo. Ojos grises, de mirada dulce, pero amarga al mismo tiempo, tan mortífero y tan hermosa. Me encandilo desde el principio..._

**Ginny no lo aguanto más. Volteo y se encontró con ese rubio altivo mirándola como siempre. 2 Semanas habían pasado desde su primer beso, y la muchacha estaba harta de sus amigos, pero en especial de su hermano. Le preguntaban siempre que hacia con Draco. ****  
****El blondo, por su parte, no aguantaba no poder compartir mas tiempo con "su pelirroja" se encontraban por las noches en la sala de los Manesteres, para estar en privado, y se veían durante el día, solo en los corredores, entre clase y clase. ****  
****En todo ese tiempo, habían aprendido a respetarse mutuamente. Los dibujos de ginny progresaban, y utilizaba a Draco como modelo. ****  
****Por el momento, convivían como amigos. Nada complicado. El le había propuesto para salir, pero ella se lo negó, le dijo -Solo por un tiempo, luego veremos. Porque? No se sabe. Solo se sabe que se aman en secreto, y que ya no pueden contenerse. ****  
****El invierno estaba comenzando... algo oscuro se avecinaba.**

_El invierno estaba cada vez mas cerca. Algo negro se acercaba y me oprimía en el corazón. Lo sabía.. Lo sentía! Un ser se aparecía en mis sueños, no me dejaba en paz. Una nube gris en mi mente y en tus ojos el vacío, que nunca añore. Pues ahora si lo añoro. Como tanto añoro sentirte, odio retenerte aquí, en mi alma. Pero siempre te extrañare. Y extrañare por sobre todo llamarte... Draco._

**Un nuevo rumor corría de boca en boca por el alumnado. Se decía por ahí, que en el mes de enero, Hogwarts cumplía sus 1000 años. Decían, que Dumbledore iba a festejar una fiesta, y que estaban todos invitados. Era la noticia del momento. Y nadie se quedo afuera. **

**-Atención! Atención por favor!- todos se callaron de repente. Un silencio de misa invadió el lugar. Todas las caras estaban vueltas contra Dumbledore. Las mil y una conversaciones fueron interrumpidas.- Debo comunicarles dos noticias. Buenas noticias! La primera, es más que una noticia, una confirmación. Si, si. El enero próximo, para ser exactos, el domingo 7 de enero, se festejara aquí, el milésimo aniversario del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La segunda, esta relacionada con la primera, y es que están invitados los institutos Drumstrong y Boxbetouns! (N/A, como se escribían, jajaja) - La gota que colmo el vaso. Las charlas estallaron por todas partes. -Silencio por favor! Les ruego que hagan uso de sus buenos modales y que se comporten, como dios manda. Ahora,.. Es un baile formal, vestirán sus túnicas de gala, y les comunico que vayan buscando pareja!- ahí, se sentó en su silla y se puso a hablar con MC Gonagall, que estaba al lado suyo. **

**-Genial!- dijo Harry. ****  
****-Va a estar buenísimo!- nombro Ron. ****  
****-Y no solo eso! servirá para fortalecer los lazos de...- Empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por las miradas de sus amigos. Comenzó por otro lado.- Ginn, no dices nada? **

**La pelirroja estaba demasiado distraída, como para pensar en un baile. La verdad, es que había discutido con Draco. Eso la tenía mal...**

_Bien, con Draco me pelee, por una tontería. El quería que yo faltara a herbologia, para ir a .. Para estar juntos. Y yo, bueno. Le dije la verdad! No podía ir! Ya había faltado varias veces solo para "estar..Juntos". Me entiendes? Así que se enojo. Pero ya lo conocía. Se le pasaría pronto. Y lo sabía. __  
__Con respecto al baile, sabíamos que iba a estar bueno. Lo que yo no sabia era lo que pasaria despues... Mucho despues. La guerra no es buena. Y la oscuridad da miedo. Por eso lo hizo. Lo hizo por mi... _

**-Ginny, ya cambia esa cara. ****  
****Ginny miro a Luna. ****  
****-Por que? ****  
****-Se un poco mas disimulada, amiga! Tengo una idea. El sabado proximo, hay salida a Hogsmade! ****  
****-Si.. y..?- Pregunto la pelirroja sin darle importancia. No le interesaba. ****  
****-Como y! Te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños. No se cumplen 17 todos los años, cariño. ****  
****-Luna, ya discutimos el tema. No importa el regalo. ****  
****-Pero.. Se algo que te podría gustar. Se que te hace falta un lindo vestido para el baile. Y como solo faltan, 4 semanas... ****  
****-Luna! Lo harías por mí? - Dijo Ginny radiante. ****  
****-Obvio! Los vestidos en Madame Felghuà son muy bonitos. ****  
****-Ay, Luna! Gracias!- dijo Ginny y se abrazo a su amiga. ****  
****-Entonces.. Nos vemos el sábado a las 10:00 en el hall, te espero! ****  
****-OK, Gracias Luna! Nos vemos!- y sin mas partieron en caminos distintos. Una rubia para Historia de la magia y una pelirroja para Arte y Creaciones, materia nueva, incluida a partir de quinto, solo para quinto y sexto. ****  
****La pelirroja iba muy concentrada, caminando con sus libros en brazos, y mirando el suelo. Al rato, se choco con un joven, aproximadamente de su edad. Iba tan distraída, que se cayó con libros y todos para atrás. El joven se apresuro a ayudarla pidiendo disculpas. ****  
****-Perdón! Perdón! Iba muy distraído, lo siento! ****  
****-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída. - y se agacho a levantar sus cosas. ****  
****-¿Te ayudo...?- pregunto amablemente. ****  
****-Si, gracias.- Contesto Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro. - OH no!- su rosa roja! Estaba aplastada bajo su libro de transformaciones! -No, no, que horror, se suponía que debía cuidarla, que le pasara? Se podrá arreglar?- agrego al ver que se le caía un pétalo, opaco, oscuro. ****  
****-No te preocupes. Puedo arreglarlo.- Dijo el chico, y levantando su varita unió el pétalo caído, a la rosa que lo llevaba. ****  
****-Gracias..Pero..Quien eres tu?- pregunto Ginny anonada por ese joven, que había salvado a su rosa mágica. ****  
****-Soy Clood. John Clood.- y le tendió la mano. ****  
****-Ginny, Ginny Weasley.- Estrechándosela. ****  
**

_"John Clood" Por mas celos que tengan de ti, cuanto me ayudaste. Cuanto te debí. Pero ahora, estas con Draco. Y eso es bien para mí. No estás solo. Estas en mí. Como lo esta Draco. Como lo esta... ella._

**John era un joven de 16 años, alto y castaño. Sus ojos tenías un don.. Extraño, peculiar. Te quedabas como hipnotizado, al mirar sus formas, al mirar sus colores,.. Sus pestañas. Esas pestañas, largas y hermosas. Todo un bosque por el que Ginny se perdió. Y tanto le costo salir. **

**-Y dime, porque nunca de había visto? Si estas en sexto año, como yo. ****  
****-Es que este es mi primer día en Hogwarts. Yo estaba en Drumestrong. (N/A: No era así, no? ja,ja,ja) ****  
****-Ah, mira que bien. Conocías a Krum, entonces.. Verdad? ****  
****-Krum? quien no conoce a Krum? Por Merlín.. ****  
****-Jajaja, perdona. Tienes razón. ****  
****-Y bien, estoy medio perdido. Que materia tenemos ahora...? ****  
****-Depende. En que casa estas? ****  
****-Casa..? A si. En Slytherin. **

**Slytherin? Que significaba eso? Es que tenia una especie de.. Debilidad con los slytherianos? Primero Draco, Ahora el. Bueno, primero no. Primero y para siempre. **

**-Ah, bien. Entonces tienes Arte y Creaciones, como yo. Estoy en Gryffindor, y compartimos varias materias. ****  
****-si? Entonces vamos juntos, te parece? ****  
****-Como no. -Dijo Ginny, y camino rumbo al aula del 5to piso, junto con el joven, sin saber que un rubio celoso la observaba desde la distancia.**

_Se acercaba la navidad, y yo no tenia un vestido para la fiesta. Por eso, me encontré con Luna en el vestíbulo. Yo llevaba un par de Galeons por las dudas. No se sabe cuanto puede llegar a costar un buen vestido, verdad? Y por más que Luna sea mi amiga, no la dejaría pagar todo los gastos. Aunque un regalo sea un regalo..._

**A las 10 en punto, las jóvenes se hallaban haciendo la fila, para ir a Hogsmade. ****  
****-Tienes alguno en vista? ****  
****-Hum... Había uno Negro que me encantaba.. Ahora te lo muestro- Dijo Ginny. Hermione iba con ellas. ****  
****-Negro, Ginny? Por que tan.. Oscuro..- Pregunto Hermione. ****  
****-Que tiene de malo? Que quieres que me ponga? Uno rosado? Todas las del colegio usaran en la misma gama.. Quiero resaltar alguna vez. ****  
****-Por tu cabello ya resaltas.. Pelirroja. ****  
**

_Solo alguien me decía así. Y ese alguien era Draco. Obviamente. Me encantaba ese apodo. Nadie más me dijo pelirroja. Y si me lo decían me largaba a llorar. Aunque siempre intente esconderlo..._

**Las tres se giraron y ahí lo vieron. Engreído, hermoso, rubio, Slytheriano.. Y todo lo demás. Ginny se asusto por la cara que tenia. Que había pasado? Porque llevaba esa cara de enojado? Luna y Hermione lo miraron con cara de asco. ****  
****-Vete de aquí Malfoy. Nos arruinas la mañana. Verdad Ginny? ****  
****La aludida la miro con indiferencia. Miro a Draco y siguió su camino, rumbo a las afueras del castillo. ****  
****-..Y a esta que le pasa..?- Le pregunto Hermione a Luna. ****  
****Draco miro a la pelirroja que se alejaba corriendo. Su pelo ondeaba en el viento, como una bandera color cobre. ****  
****El la siguió y la tomo del brazo, haciéndola girar y quedar frente a el. ****  
****-Ay! Me lastimas! ****  
****-Lo siento.- dijo el al ver las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de la Pelirroja.**

_Cuantas lagrimas deje caer por ti, Mi blondo mas querido. Al que nunca supe admirar, solo después de que te fuiste. Cuando te fuiste.. Te llevaste todo de mi, y cuando lo hiciste, por que no me llevaste a mi?.._

**Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Estaba bien sin ti. ****  
****-Entonces porque las lagrimas, Ginerva? Porque lo escondes? No lo hagas más. Te lastimas. Te engañas a ti misma! Me amas, lo sabes, lo se. Muéstralo y que no te intimiden.**

_Que no te intimiden.. Esas palabras me llegaron, ahí. Adentro. Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, Tenme en cuenta, TENEME EN CUENTA! Me hubiese gustado gritarle. Si sabia que lo amaba y lo sigo amando, Si sabia que me amaba, por que me ignoraba? Porque me miraba.. Como una mas del montón? Y después decía que no debían intimidarme. El me intimidaba con una simple mirada... Insoportable._

**No pudo soportarlo. Ahí mismo, enfrente de todo Hogwarts, frente a la cancha de Quidditch, en las afueras del castillo, Ginny Weasley abrazo a Draco Malfoy. ****  
****Tras lo que les pareció una eternidad, se separaron. ****  
****-Porque hiciste eso?- le pregunto el. ****  
****-Dijiste que me muestre. Que no me importe lo que piense el resto. ****  
****-Como tú digas.- eso no sonaba bien. ****  
****-GINNY WEASLEY!- dijo una voz desde lejos.. Hermione se avecinaba una tormenta. ****  
****-Ah...?- dijo indiferente la pelirroja. ****  
****-Tocaste a Malfoy. Algo que decir al respecto...? ****  
****-No, déjenme en paz, vayamos a comprar el vestido y nada que decir. Me escucharon? En especial a Ron y Harry. ****  
****-O-OK- dijo la castaña. Luna seguía distraída. ****  
****Las primeras casas del pueblo de Hogsmade, aparecieron al instante. Los negocios, mezclados con las viviendas y bares, la nieve cayendo, todo le daba un aire especial, a ese lugar. La casa de Madame Felghuà, apareció un poco después. ****  
****Adentro, la calefacción estaba encendida, así que se sacaron las capas y bufandas. ****  
****-Buenos días, mis niñas. Que se les ofrece?- saludo Madame. ****  
****-Buenos días. Estoy buscando un vestido, negro si es posible. ****  
****-Para usted? ****  
****-Así es.- Afirmo Ginny. ****  
****-Bien aquí tienes varios modelos, todos están en negro. Elige el que quieras, pruébatelo ahí. Quieres que te ayude? ****  
****-No muchas gracias. Vengo acompañada. ****  
****Madame, se fue detrás del mostrador, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo: el crucigrama de **_"Corazón de bruja"_**  
****Miles y miles de vestidos estaban a la vista de las tres jóvenes. Estuvieron horas y horas eligiendo el adecuado. ****  
****-Este es!- dijo Ginny cuando lo encontró. ****  
****Strapless, con espalda casi al descubierto, largo hasta los pies, pero hermoso. ****  
****-Es un sueño...- opino Luna. ****  
****Defecto: era Celeste. ****  
****-No lo quieres en ese color, linda? Te quedara bien con tu cabello...- agrego Madame F. ****  
****-No, ya me decidí, debe ser negro. ****  
****-Como tú quieras.- Y al movimiento de una varita, el vestido celeste dio pasó a uno negro azabache, más hermoso que nunca. **

_Y que si era negro? A mi me encanta._

**Luego de comprar el vestido, compraron el interior, que era una especie de camisón, pero le daba un efecto más ajustado, y acampanada a la falda. Lo compraron en negro también, así no se notaba si se corría en la espalda. Tenia la misma forma del vestido, ya que era conjunto, pero era mas corto, y además era opcional. **

**- Te quedara hermoso Ginny.- dijo Luna feliz.- además estaba bastante a precio, verdad? ****  
****-Ya lo creo que si.- dijo Hermione. ****  
****-Tomamos algo..?- dijo Ginn. ****  
****-Claro. **

**Las tres escobas estaba abarrotado. Buscaban una mesa cuando Ginny lo vio. Malfoy. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, gano de nuevo el mundo de la calle. Corriendo, fue hasta las afueras del pueblo, y más adentro de Los terrenos del Colegio.**

_Que porque lo evite? Sentía ganas de no verlo. Simplemente. Con bolsa en mano, y adentro respectivas ropas, volví al castillo antes de tiempo. Y que? Soy así, y el no lo pudo cambiar. Bueno... un poco si..._

**Ginny corría en dirección al colegio, mirando para atrás cada dos segundos, solo para confirmar que no la seguían. **

_No recomiendo que hagan eso.. Podrían lastimarse._

**Y luego, por segunda vez en la semana, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás... John otra vez? Coincidencia eso? **

**-Ginny! Tan distraída de nuevo?- dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla. ****  
****-Perdona, John, estoy en mi mundo. ****  
****-Necesitas algo..? ****  
****-No, Muchas gracias.- y sin saber el porque de aquella acción, le beso la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo, y dejando a un joven anonado, tras el impacto de aquel beso. ****  
****Correr correr! Que aquella joven no sabía nada más que hacer? Que le gustaba agitarse, o que? Al llegar a su habitación, la pelirroja tomo sus dibujos y los puso sobre su cama, los lápices y papeles, todos sus materiales de arte, todos sobre su aposento, todos sus tesoros. Lo mejor que supo hacer, fue responder al llamado de lo material, que extrañamente le decía: "Usa, Usa, Dibuja..." y se puso a dibujar, lo que mas tarde fueron, montañas de cenizas, hojas quemadas por la maldad del hombre. Qué increíble es aquello! Como el arte más hermosa para algunos, puede ser lo más oscuro para otros, y así quitarle su brillo a lo más brillante. **

**Desastroso. Una palabra sensible. Así como lo era Ginerva. ****  
****Ginny y sus dibujos. ****  
****Ginny y sus dibujos. ****  
****Ginny y sus dibujos. **

**El lápiz se movía al compás de los sentimientos y pensamientos de la joven. Sus deseos son órdenes, recitaba el lápiz, y una figura aparecía en el papel rectangular. Una persona..Quien era...?**

_Fue el único que salve. Y todavía lo guardo:_

_Me acuerdo de ese dibujo __  
__que un día dibuje __  
__reina en mi pared __  
__como reina en mi mente __  
__y cuanto mas lo miro __  
__mas lo aprecio __  
__cuanto mas lo adoro __  
__mas lo odio __  
__por que la persona que dibuje __  
__se fue una noche __  
__y ahora el dibujo __  
__no significa nada __  
__porque se fue la realidad __  
__y me dejo una mentira __  
__tan solo un pedazo de papel..._

**Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose. Una persona que no debía estar ahí, entro en la habitación. ****  
****-¿Que haces aquí? ****  
****-¿Que tiene? ****  
****-Me molesta. ****  
****-¿Te molesta? ****  
****-Si. ****  
****-A mi me molesta que me ignoren. ****  
****-Eres presumido. ****  
****-Y tú terca. - de un paso llego frente a la joven, y la pego contra su cuerpo. Sus alientos se mezclaban, y sus cuerpos temblando bajo la ropa fría, como sus miradas, desinteresadas. Un rubio y una pelirroja. Que extraño se ve, para unos ojos ciegos, que no saben apreciar el tacto de uno y la satisfacción del otro. La habitación de repente se torno clara y calida, para lo que antes era lúgubre y fría. Las sabanas ásperas dejaron de serlo, para pasar a ser un manto suave que tapaba sus vergüenzas. Sus pieles se rozaron y se unieron en un abrazo sin final predecible. Se dejaron llevar y volaron hasta el cielo ida y vuelta. No lo olvidaron nunca más. Los Ángeles suspiraban y hasta los demonios los alentaban. Deliraron y siguieron hasta caer dormidos uno junto al otro. Eran las 7:15 PM.**

_Y esa fue solo la primera vez _

**Ginny se despertó estando sobre su cama. Un rubio la observaba ya vestido. **

**-¿Que haces¿Madrugas? ****  
****-Son las 10 de la mañana, no, no madrugo. Solo me apuro. Debo decirte algo. Importante. ****  
****-¿Algo importante? ****  
****-Si. Debo seguir los pasos de mi padre. ****  
****-¿Y eso que significa...? ****  
****-¿Que no entiendes? Mañana a la noche me haré mortifago. ****  
**

_La noticia me cayó tan de golpe. No lo pude aguantar. Desde ahí estaba condenada a sufrir._

**-¿QUE? ****  
****-Si, lo se. Es duro para ti. Pero debo hacerlo. Debo vengar a mi padre. ****  
****-Eres un estúpido. ****  
****-Lo siento.**

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de mi sentencia. Que momento más horrible. Y lo tuve que soportar callada..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**"Feliz navidad, Ron. Mira que bien: Nos conocemos hace cerca de dos años y medio y ya te conozco muy bien. En este tiempo fuimos muy buenos amigos, compartimos grandes momentos como en el departamento de Misterios y muchos otros mas. Ay, te quiero tanto! Espero que algun día tú también me quieras así... ****  
****Ojalá te guste el regalo, y muy feliz navidad de nuevo.. **

**Luna." **

**Ron releyó la carta una y otra vez deteniendose para entender las indirectas enviadas por la rubia. A qué se refería con te quiero tanto y espero que tú también me quieras así? Estaba confundido. Sin esperarlo más y dando muestras de sus dones de materialismo, abrio el regalo tirando la carta para atras. Una especie de retrato, dibujado con pinturas al agua apareció dentro de la caja envuelta en papel plateado. "Ronald Weasley, para que algún día aprendas a quererme.." recitaba un texto escrito en una esquina de la pintura, mientras que en otra una firma delgada y con florituras decia Luna mas un dibujo mezcla de corazon y tachaduras, como mostrando su arrepentimiento, al soltarse de esa manera. Un joven pelirrojo yacía sonriendo tiernamente, sobre el papel y encuadrado en madera, demostraba lo que Luna quería al muchacho. ****  
****Anonado, Ron tomo el cuadro en sus torpes manos y lo observó bien. Cuanto parentesco habia entre el cuadro y ese joven que lo miraba todos los dias en el espejo, con su timida sonrisa y sus cabellos colorados. Que estupido! El le regalo un tonto chocolate, que ya debia estar derretido, pero ella se puso a pintar para el.**

_Mata niña, mata. La muerte es segura para tí. Ya tienes el cuchillo, yo hago el resto..._

**-Ginerva! Despiertate! Y de paso explicame que significa todo esto.- Por qué la interrumpian? Estaba tan tranquilita, durmiendo, soñando en su mundo de fantasías que anteriormente decía que ya no existía, pero en el que ahora volvia a creer... **

**FLASH BACK!----------------------------- **

**-¿Desde cuando dibujas? ****  
****La joven pensó un poco antes de responder. ¿Desde cuando dibujaba¿Desde los 7 años? Más o menos por ahí. ****  
****-Desde pequeña. Mi hermano Bill me compraba pergaminos y plumas y me decía que le haga un dibujo, que la mayoría de las niñas no podía parar de dibujar, y que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Entonces yo me sentaba y me ponía a dibujar, al principio eran cosas sin sentido alguno, luego salían princesas y castillos, fantasía pura. Mis dibujos marcaron mi imaginación por muchos años. Pero desde que deja atrás la niñez, la fantasía significa nada para mí. **

**END OF FLASH BACK!-------------------- **

**-Que quieres? ****  
****-Que es todo esto?- La joven abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione delante suyo mirandola con cara de enojada, y detras suyo miles de rosas rojas, poblaban su habitación, mientras que en la ventana, un sobre estaba pegado contra el cristal. **

_Quise guardarlas! Perdóname!_

**-Y bien...?- ****  
****-No-no tengo idea. ****  
****-Por qué no lees la carta entonces? ****  
****-Ok, ahora lo hago. ****  
****Se levantó lentamente, y tomo el sobre con manos temblorosas. Si era Draco, Hermione le reprocharia juntarse con ese idiota, como ella lo llamaba. Pero entonces... **

**"Amor no es solo la accion, ****  
****si no también es la pasión. **

**Feliz navidad, te quiero con todo mi ser. **

**John." ****  
**

_MATA NIÑA,MATA. LA MUERTE ES SEGURA PARA TI. YA TIENES EL CUCHILLO, YO HAGO EL RESTO..._

**Al otro lado del castillo, un joven rubio se levantaba para luego observar la pequeña montaña de paquetes navideños, situados al costado de su cama. Las sabanas le dieron paso, para que el muchacho se deslizara hasta la punta de los regalos. Uno le llamo la atencion. Cubierto con un papel colorado, un extraño paquete lo llamaba. La etiqueta decia simplemente: **_Draco_**. Lo abrio, y contemplo una especie de florero.**

_"Para que yo tenga la flor, __  
__y tu tengas el florero. __  
__Siempre estaremos unidos."_

**-Ginny..- fue lo unico que pudo decir. **

**--------------------------------------- **

**Una vez que Hermione se marcho, Ginny comenzo a observar desesperada las miles de rosas rojas, iguales a la que Draco le habia dado. Estaba tan bien camuflada, que la pelirroja no podia descubrir cual era la suya.. su unica rosa roja. ****  
****Busco en la mesa de luz, y la vio. Resaltaba, porque uno de sus petalos estaba negro, opaco. De aquella vez, que se habia cruzado con John. Si bien el chico habia podido unir el petalo a la rosa, en una especie de rompe-cabezas, el petalo seguia estando negro. Era magia oscura muy avanzada. No por cualquier cosa Draco iba a ser mortifago. ****  
****La realidad le cayo como piedra en el estomago. Tenia que encontrar la forma de permanecer en el ritual, sin ser vista. Pero primero debia averiguar donde era el ritual... ****  
****Se vistio rapidamente, y casi se sorprende al ver tan poca gente en la sala comun, pero cayo en la cuenta: eran las vacaciones de navidad. ****  
****Bajo hasta el gran comedor a desayunar. Se sento en la mesa de ravenclaw por dos razones: una, por costumbre, y dos, porque hacia la derecha tenia a la mesa de slytherin. Luna la estaba esperando desde hacia rato. Su cara estaba colorada, y su miraba expresaba verguenza. ****  
****-¿Sucedio algo...?- pregunto la pelirroja. ****  
****-Hum.. no yo solo.. hum.. nada, nada. ****  
****-¿Segura..? ****  
****-Si.. bueno.. no. No.- afirmo al final. ****  
****-Entonces..- uy! que complicada estaba su amiga hoy! ****  
****-Bueno.. recuerdas que yo le habia hecho un regalo a tu.. hermano? ****  
****-Si, lo recuerdo.- a Ginny le parecia genial, tener la posiblidad de ser la cuñada de Luna. ****  
****-Bien... se lo di. ****  
****-Y que mas? ****  
****-Hum... nada...Le hice una carta.. .****  
****-Excelente...- pero su atencion ya habia ido a parar hacia otra parte, desde que en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al grupo de slytherin que Ginny estaba esperando. Un rubio llevaba la delantera, mientras que detras suyo estaban sus compañeros, cual perros falderos, siguiendolo hasta-mas-no-poder. ****  
****La mirada del joven cayo en la pelirroja, y esta miro su plato. Sus ojos se habian llebnado de lagrimas repentinamente. **

_Que era lo que pasaba contigo? Es que te gustaba hacerme sufrir? Verme derramar lagrimas por ti? Nunca te pude entender en ese punto tuyo que tanto me molestaba. Siempre lograbas decir las palabras justas para hacerme llorar... Para morir... Morir de amor._

**Se sentaron en la mesa, y no se sabe si fue de casualidad o que, Draco se sento justo atras de Ginny.**

_Aveces me exasperabas..._

**Intentando desayunar sin que las piernas le tiemblen, y sin que su mirada se dirigiera hacia el hombre que mas queria en el mundo, Ginny comenzo a comer. ****  
****Al otro lado de la habitacion, un joven pelirrojo miraba a donde estaba su hermana, o mejor dicho, justito a su lado. **

**Unos minutos despues, los slytherianos terminaron de comer. El lider..**

_Draco, con suspiro incluido..._

**..osea Draco, antes de irse dejo una nota en el plato de la pelirroja, quien lo miro sorprendido. Sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que el chico paso la puerta de roble.. camino al bosque oscuro.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche. Noche de navidad, todos en el gran comedor, y ella, en las afueras del castillo observando cutelosamente, si pasaba Draco... y alguien mas. Su capa ondeaba al viento, y su cabello rojo fuego, como una cortina, volaba al rededor de su cabeza. ****  
****-Maldito viento, si no estaría haría todo mas fá...- pero se tuvo que interrumpir. La puerta se abrió, y 6 personas encapuchadas salieron corriendo, tras cerrar la gran puerta de roble. Fue como una señal. La joven se colocó la capucha también y corrió tras los misteriosos personajes, cuyas capas negras tenian una serpiente grabada a un costado.**

_A que no sabes? Todavía la tengo, y no se le ha ido tu aroma.._

**Corrían y corrían penetrando más y más en las montañas y praderas. Ginny ya no podía más. Sus pies decían basta, y sus piernas clamaban un descanso. Para colmo hacía frío. Y llovía.**

_Que siempre que estoy en un momento así, se larga a llover?_

**Las personas seguían subiendo por la ladera, y Ginny hasta llegó a sospechar de que sean otras y no las que ella buscaba. EL que ELLA buscaba. EL y ELLA. Unidos por un florero, por una rosa, y por el amor. ****  
****De un momento a otro, desaparecieron de la vista. La chica llegó a creer que habían utilizado la desaparición. Pero entonces un último rezagado se metió en una especie de caverna. Bueno, era lo que ella pensó. Y era fácil pensar eso ya que si no te metias, no podrías descubrir la longitud. Un tunel. Una figura al fondo. Encapuchada... ****  
****Lord Voldemort estaba ahí.**

_Todavía me pregunto, de donde saque el valor para estar allí... Fue por El no? Siempre fue por El._

_Me acuerdo como si fuera hoy. Los mortifagos. El frio. Voldemort. El miedo. El odio. Mil sensaciones se mezclaban en mi interior. Escondida tras las rocas observaba todo de lejos. Sabia que no pertenecia a ese mundo. Es Oscuro. Da miedo. __  
__Y pensar, que todo eso es odio. Es pura maldad. Y tu Draco, que hacias ahi? Porque aceptaste que te pasen por encima? Me dijiste una vez, "no dejes que te humillen, muestrales quien eres", porque entonces, tu si pudiste, o mejor dicho, te dejaste, humillar? Fuiste mortifago. Por poco tiempo, pero lo fuiste al fin y al cabo... __  
__Nunca me pediste una segunda opcion.. __  
__No era parte de tu vida de ese modo, __  
__No lo puedo creer..._

**-Mis vasallos... Fieles seguidores. Estamos aqui reounidos, para agregar a nuestro circulo a un nuevo miembro. El mas esperado! El sr. Malfoy jr.- miro a Draco, quien hizo una inclinacion con la cabeza al .. podriamos llamarlo ahora.. hombre?- Es bueno tener a un nuevo Malfoy en mis Mortifagos. - Con un rapido reflejo que asusto a la joven escondida, se acerco a Draco y le tomo el brazo con una mano, y la cara con la otra.- Ahh.. buen brazo, digno de llevar mi marca.- y asi, sin mas, le quito la parte de arriba al muchacho, y con la varita en mano dijo: **

**-MORSMODE- y la varita toco la piel tersa y palida de Draco Malfoy. Una expresion de dolor amago a aparecer en su rostro, pero un mago tenebroso lo apuntaba con su varita. No le daria el placer. - Bien, no fue nada verdad?- Dijo bromeando. Su risa fria y macabra resono en la cueva. Los mortifagos se vieron obligados a reirse tambien. Mortifagos! Sus capuchas se cayeron revelando las cabezas de 5 slytherianos: Pansy Parkinson, Jack Spancer, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goil y Vincent Crabbe. Aun asi, si, eran Mortifagos. **

_Lo habia pensado, pero lo pude confirmar. SI! SON (y uno era) MORTIFAGOS, los 5!_

_---------------------------_

_Hoy te vi __  
__En un sueño lejano __  
__todo negro __  
__todo triste __  
__y de tu mano __  
__colgaba una flor __  
__que original esta flor __  
__una rosa negra, __  
__me recuerda un invierno. __  
__Triste estacion __  
__Me lleva a pasear __  
__me invita a tu mundo __  
__en el que tu te encuentras __  
__Y me saludas __  
__Y ya no estoy. __  
__Ya me fui __  
__A tu mundo __  
__el de los cielos __  
__En las nubes __  
__Vuelo en las nubes __  
__Soy un angel __  
__Somos dos angeles... _

**La noche se iba lentamente... Un color rosado aparecia sobre las montañas de Hogwarts. 7 Personas habian recorrido esas colinas durante la noche. 26 de Diciembre. Faltaban solo 13 dias para el baile. ****  
****Una pelirroja dormia placidamente, soñando con un chico que ahora la miraba parado desde la esquina de la habitacion. Eran las 6 de la mañana. ****  
****-Y si nunca sera para.. No puede que ella...? No. Esta conmigo. Es mia..- mil pensamienentos pasaban por ese cerebro morboso. Ginny se movio en su lecho de sabanas tersas, que con esa blancura la envolvia como la habia envuelto no solo a ella tambien a un rubio. Un ojo se abrio lentamente. Porque tan temprano alguien la despertaba? Se tumbo boca abajo. ****  
****-Draco..? ****  
****"Lo ves, estupido? No estabas en lo cierto. Maldita seas Malfoy. Un dia me las pagaras. Pagaras haberle robado una chica a un Clood." ****  
****-Ginny. ****  
****-John? Que..que.. que haces aqui?- despertandose de golpe y tapandose con las sabanas blancas.- Porque viniste a estas horas? Su..sucedio algo? ****  
****"No estupida vine para decirte que te amo, que no lo ves? Porque soy solo tu amigo? No soy nadie para ti. No soy de tu mundo... De tu vida..." ****  
****-Hum, no. Era para.. Para preguntarte donde estuviste anoche. Sabes? Es que te vine a buscar, y no habia nadie en tu habitacion. ****  
****-Ahora que me doy cuenta, John, como entraste? ****  
****-Soy un slytherin, Ginerva, tenemos nuestros misterios. Nuestras cualidades. ****  
****-Rastreros- murmuro la joven- tu, Draco, y todos los slytherianos.- ****  
****-Disculpa..?- no lo habia escuchado. Que habias dicho? Nada, nunca me dices nada. No se porque estoy aqui. ****  
****-Nada.- lo ves, lo ves! Nada es una palabra muy corta- Hum, anoche? Estuve.. Dormi con unas amigas, es que no quise dormir sola y..- no escuho mas. "Sola? Yo duermo solo, Tu duermes sola, no te llega? Tengo la puerta abierta para ti.." ****  
****-Ah.- La interrumpio.- en ese caso.. ya me voy.- y se fue. Solo despues de cerrar la puerta escucho un debil: -John..?- proveniente de donde habia estado antes.**

_Te ofendiste? No quise hacerlo. Que no te dije nada? Lo siento. Solo se lo digo a mi Diario. No lo ves? No. Es que_** ... Un diario guarda el secreto de un corto amor invernal...**_ Y yo no participe de tus secretos mas intimos. Salvo, bueno.. Te fuiste y me diste el veredicto. Mi verdad. Nuestra verdad. __  
__Un simple te quise. Un breve te quiero. Y un pequeño Te querré siempre. __  
__Yo tambien._

**-Ginny! ****  
****-Que tal, Luna! ****  
****-Bien, bien. Mi padre me mando un regalo de navidad. ****  
****-A si? ****  
****-Si, un precioso vestido! Para el baile! ****  
****-Genial Luna! ****  
****-Si, luego te lo muestro.. ****  
****Pero un grupo entro al comedor, y Ginny se perdió en el. Esa cabellera rubia que la desquiciaba lenta y cautelosamente, cautivo su mirada. Su brazo izquierdo! Estaba inmóvil. Y sus amigos. Lo miraban como a un dios. Bueno, claro.. Siempre fue un dios. El dios de slytherin. El dios de una pelirroja. Un dios y una diosa. Juntos hasta el final. ****  
****Y el final llego rapidamente. **

_Mata, niña, mata... Te suena?_

**Y una vez mas, Ginerva se encontraba sentada bajo un Haya, con una pluma y un pergamino dibujando al azar, la gente que pasaba. Lo abstracto se mostraba en el papel, pero ¿Qué dices sobre lo que sentía, pensaba o incluso imaginaba toda esa gente de tinta negra que se mezclaba con las lágrimas caídas desde esos ojos color miel intensos y calurosos? Tantas lágrimas te harán mal, esa frase la escucho una vez de la boca de su madre, que lástima que ahora estuviera tan lejos, allí en la madriguera talvez con su padre tal vez no, tal vez sonriendo, o tal vez llorando. Madre e hija estaban unidas en ese instante, no solo por sus lazos de familia, si no tambien por el dolor. Por un rubio una joven. Y por un pelirrojo.. una madre. Uno de los tantos pelirrojos.. ****  
****-¿Ginerva Weasley? ****  
****-Profesor Dumbledore!- lo dijo mientras se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas saladas.- ¿Sucede algo? ****  
****-Podría acompañarme, porfavor? ****  
****Y siguió a ese anciano, a ese mago blanco que la ayudaría tanto mas tarde. El frío del vestibulo le llegó de repente y le sorprendió ver a su hermano Ron esperandolos a ambos en la escalera de marmol. ****  
****-Por aquí los dos. ****  
****La gente los veía pasar y se sorprendía. Pero Ginny no se sorprendía mas de la gente desconocida. Todo se le vino abajo. Y de un día para el otro cambiaría. Y ese día había llegado. 27 de Diciembre y solo 12 días para el baile. ****  
****Entraron al despacho del director. ****  
****-Siéntense por favor, debo decirles algo muy importante.- los dos pelirrojos se sentaron en dos butacas de comodísimas telas negras. **

_Adoro ese color... Adoro la oscuridad. Aunque aveces me da miedo.. Aveces? Quise decir.. Siempre._

**-Lamento ser portador de malas noticias. Debo comunicarles que.. Tras un trágico accidente producido por eh.. Dos mortifagos y varios trabajadores del ministerio su padre...- el hombre hizo una larga pausa. Dos o Tres minutos.. ****  
****-Padre? Que le paso a nuestro padre?- preguntó Ron desesperado. ****  
****-Eso, hable de una maldita vez. Malas noticias que tienen que ver con nuestro padre? Hable YA!- Ginny dio muestras de su mal carácter en esas circunstancias en que algo la desesperaba... Saben? A veces daba resultados... Para ese momento la jóven ya estaba exasperada, y se habia parado. ****  
****-Bueno, tranquilísence de una buena vez. Lamento reportarles que su padre.. ha muerto. Dos mortifagos lo asesinaron... ****  
****No, no pudo escuchar nada mas. Se dejo caer pálida como un papel sobre la butaca, sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de porcelana. Su pena en ese instante... su dolor. Eran incomprencibles. Su hermano no lloraba. Se consumía por dentro. Ron se levantó y dio una patada a la butaca. Y sin mas se fue dando un portazo. La adolescente sabía que esa era su forma de mostrar su lástima.. sus sentimientos. Se ahogaba por dentro. Y no podía llorar. Pero se convirtió en una persona tan sensible.. Ahí fue cuando cambió. Tras un horrible noticia. ****  
****-Lo siento mucho, señorita Weasley.. si hay algo que yo pueda hacer algo por usted.. ****  
****-No.. no.. NO!- y se fue. Se fue de ese maldito lugar. De esa oficina. Siempre que entraba allí era por malas noticias. Y porque siempre de su padre? Y porque siempre ella?**

_Si? Por que siempre yo? Ya no lo voy a hacer. Ya no voy a llorar mas.. Ja! Pero no puedo. Es inevitable..._

**Todo por los mortigagos. Que habia hecho para merecer eso? Siempre eran los mortifagos. Todo. Su culpa. Tantas vidas inocentes.. Tanta sangre derramada. Terror. Oscuridad. Miedo. Valor. Millones de guerras. Una presente, las demas, son pasado, pero quedaron en prescencia durante mucho tiempo, para aquellos que sufrieron perdidas. Perdidas? Demaciadas! Incontables muertos y heridos, por esos magos que desperdiciaron sus vidas convirtiendose en mortifagos.. en seguidores de un mago. Perdedor. Por siempre perdedor. Porque ella lo sabia.. El poder no significa nada comparado con el amor. Amor.. Mortifagos.. Draco. **

**Ahora tenia una nueva razon para odiar las deciciones del slytheriano. El era un mortifago, como los que asesinaron al padre de la joven. Y ella se propuso odiar a cada uno de aquellos repugnantes seres que solo daban sus vidas por temor a lo desconocido.. a lo oscuro. **

¡_Quien no le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad alguna vez, que levante la mano!_

**Ahora dibujaba encerrada en un pequeño closet, oliendo el terrible olor a humedad. Su ropa colgaba por encima de ella, que incomodamente sentada barria el polvo con sus lagrimas y sus suspiros que no pudo contener. **

_"Las lagrimas te hacen mal"... Ya lo lograron..._

**Que dibujaba en ese pergamino arrugado y viejo? Solo la alegria de una niña, sentada en los hombros de su padre, que tambien feliz, miraba a su hija con tanto amor. Con todo ese amor que recibio Ginny Weasley de parte de su padre, en sus 16 años de vida. Una infancia.. la adolescencia.. Pero porque no llego mas de eso? No pudo ver cuando tuvo su primera hija.. Cuando se caso.. Y tampoco cuando nacio su segundo hijo! **

**-Que dios te bendiga, Draco Malfoy. **

**El sarcasmo de su voz.. La lagrimas saladas.. El odio.. Todo. En mal momento. Porque en ese instante, la puerta de su perfecto escondite se abrio. Un rubio estaba parado en su habitacion, mirando sorprendido a aquella llorosa joven pelirroja sentada en su armario.**

_No da para mas. __  
__Te odie hasta el nunca jamas..._

_Estupido __  
__Tarado __  
__Idiota __  
__Hermoso __  
__Adorable __  
__UN dios._

**-Que.. que haces? ****  
****-No te incumbe. No te parece que ya me heriste demasiado? Puedes irte ya.. Nada me importa.. **

_Mata niña mata. La muerte es segura para ti.. Ya tienes el cuchillo, yo hago el resto.._

**-Herirte? Yo? No te he hecho nada.. ****  
****-Ese "nada" me suena a mentiras. Bueno, si piensas que soy estupida puedes largarte. Te repito: Nada me importa, ya no estas aqui para mi. Haz muerto, al mismo tiempo que mi padre. Ah, no. Cierto, moriste cuando te convertiste en mortifago. Como olvidarlo? ****  
****-Tu padre? Murio! Como es eso..? ****  
****-Preguntale a alguno de tus amigos.. Los mortifagos te podran contestar..- no pudo resistirlo. Se hecho a llorar ahi mismo, mostrando de nuevo que seguia siendo debil, Por mas que lo quisiera ocultar. ****  
****Quiso salir corriendo, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la hicieron darse vuelta. ****  
****-Sueltame Malfoy! Me quemas! Te odio!- le empezo a pegar con ambos brazos mientras sollozaba y gritaba al mismo tiempo. ****  
****-Hey!- la sujeto por ambas muñecas, y ella lo hizo de nuevo: era debil. Sin dejar de llorar, se abrazo a Draco quien primero se sorprendio y luego le acaricio la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla. **

_¡NO TE ODIOOOOOOO!_

**-Ya, ya, ya Ginny. Yo estoy aqui.. ****  
****-No! Si tu estas aqui.. Yo lo estoy.. pero el.. No podre asimilarlo.. No lo tendre jamas.. No lo vere.. Y no me despedi de el correctamente...! **

_¿Porque todo es tan dificil para algunos...?_

**-Shh.. tranquila. Estaras bien.. Lo se.. ****  
****Muchas lagrimas. ****  
****Y que terrible dolor..**

_JA! Estaras bien, me dijiste? Te escuche bien? Si fue asi, tu mismo me arruinaste la vida.. No estuve bien.. y encima confie en ti.. Como pude ser tan tonta!_

**-NO! Yo debo estar enojada contigo! - Recordo dos minutos despues de volver a ser abrazada y besada por su.. "Amante" ? - alejate si? Dame un poco de tiempo..**

_Tic Tac Tic Tac.._

_Sigue corriendo el tiempo... _

**Ya era! Ya era! El dia esperado. El baile. Y que baile! La preparaciones eran increibles. Cerca de las 5 ya nadie estaba en los pasillos ni en las afueras. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones preparandose y comentando el gran evento. ****  
****Una pelirroja se ponia un hermoso vestido negro. Unos bulces pelirrojos caian por sus hombros desnudos. Esos hombros palidos y pecosos. ****  
****Una rubia se ponia un hermoso vestido azul. Su pelo rubio atado en una cola alta. Que hermoso pelo rubio.. ****  
****Una castaña se ponia un hermoso vestido rosado. Rulos ahora bien formados caian sobre su espalda semidesnuda. ****  
****Todos ya vestidos. Todos en el salon. Salvo una pelirroja. Ya vestida. Con una rosa roja y un petalo negro en mano. Bajaba las escaleras.. Hacia el vestibulo abarrotado de gente con tunicas y vestidos elegantes. Pero no. No entraria. NO lo haria. ****  
****-Ahi estas, pelirrojita escurridiza! Te estaba esperando amiga! Entremos juntas..!- Luna la tomo del brazo. Y si.. entro. ****  
****Un rubio la observo con ojos brillantes. La lujuria de su rostro al mirar tal espectaculo. Tal belleza.. Incomparable. ****  
****-Dios mío..**

_Te extraño..._

_Pero no me veaaaaaas.. Siempre haces lo mismo. Tu frio.. todo lo que venga de ti me intimida.. o.. me intimidó.._

**Draco observo lujurioso a la pelirroja. ****  
****Siempre tan bella.. ****  
****Siempre tan inocente.. ****  
****..Bueno.. CASI siempre..**

_Mata niña, mata. .. Tu tienes el Cuchillo.. yo hago el resto.._

**Arriba de una mesa habia un cuchillo.. Que tentador se veía! Si era para cortar el budín de carne.. o para algo mas? Depende de que punto de vista lo veas.. ****  
****"No, hay demasiada gente.. Me verán.." ****  
****Pero en ese instante la musica comenzo como por arte de magia.. Todos fueron al centro del salon a bailar ese ritmo que a la pelirroja le traia migraña. ****  
****La mesa, el cuchillo.. desocupados. Lo tomo.. sin mas, dio la vuelta.. Y salio al jardin. ****  
****Un rubio la vio. Cuando la iba a seguir, un encapuchado en negro toco el vidrio de la ventana que estaba junto a el. Le hizo una seña. La entendio.. ****  
****-Todo esta listo..- y mirando hacia los alumnos danzando, agrego:- Lo siento, Hogwarts... Lo siento.. Ginny.**

_Y lloro? Por ti. Y lloro? Siempre por ti. _

_Malditos mortifagos,_

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!- un grito general se escucho, cuando las luces y la musica se apagaron de golpe. ****  
****Los gritos, los empujones. ****  
****Los de siempre haciendo bromas de mal gusto, asustando a los demas... ****  
****Los mortifagos entrando por la puerta.. ****  
****¿Los mortifagos? ****  
****Si. **

**Una luz verde, despues de una voz gritando el hechizo asesino. ****  
****-Quien murio? Quien murio?- Se preguntaban unos a otros desquisiados, en panico, en el caos total. ****  
****-Oh no! Es.. - las caras de panico y Dumbledore tratando de imponer el orden.. Demasiado tarde. Un profesor habia sido asesinado por un mortifago. ****  
****-La profesora de adivinacion! Trelanwey! Es ella..! ****  
****Patil y Brown lloraban sobre el cuerpo de la profesora.. ****  
****Y una rubia buscaba a una pelirroja.. ****  
****-Ginny! Donde estas?**

_Los lunes lloro, los martes lloro, los miercoles..? Ah cierto! Lloro.._

**Habia escuchado todo. Pero seguia bailando al compas de un tarareo en el cual nada importaba, total, ella estaba sola.. Sola en el mundo. ****  
****Su vestido estaba tirado en el pasto, y ella vestia solo la parte interior de el. Tampoco tenia sus zapatos! El pasto estaba frio y humedo. Pero nada importaba. Total, bailaba, con el cuchillo. **

**-Mata niña, mata. La muerte esta a tu alcance. Tu tienes el cuchillo.. Yo hago el resto. ****  
****-Draco?- dijo Ginerva, bajando el cuchillo y dejando de bailar.- dejame sola. ****  
****-Sola? Ya estas sola. En esta vida. En este mundo y para siempre. Estas condenada.. Y no lo puedes evitar. ****  
****-Lo se. Pero eso acabara rapido.- quiso levantar el cuchillo y ponerlo sibre su pecho, pero Draco le tomo las muñecas y el utensillo cayo al cesped. ****  
****-Que pretendes Ginny Weasley? Pretendes dejarme solo? En esta mierda de mundo? Con los mortifagos en Hogwarts? Buscandote? Que les dire? Quieres que me maten? Eso quieres? A que demonios juegas! ****  
****-No! No hago nada..! Solo quiero acabar, quiero terminar todo esto.! No deberia haber empezado con esto..! No deberia haber estado junto a ti mas de un minuto! Ya no quiero nada mas. Solo escapar de ti. ****  
****Se solto. Pero cayo al suelo, y el cuchillo rozo su muñeca.. La sangra cayo sobre el pasto, y ella sollozo. ****  
****-Lo vez.. Me lastimas..- dijo entre lamentos la pelirroja.. ****  
****Draco se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le dijo.. ****  
****-Lo siento. ****  
****Y la beso.**

_Sabias palabras.. verdad? Me lastimaste.. Y cuanto.._

**Flash back... **

**Los mortifagos invadian Hogwarts pero tres de ellos salieron al jardin siguiendo a Malfoy. ****  
****En el camino se entretuvieron viendo a las jovenes de sexto que corrian gritando un nombre.. Ni escucharon cual. Por eso, al llegar al jardin, Vieron que el rubio estaba con alguien.. una joven. Y besandola. ****  
****-Ganador.- dijo Nott. ****  
****-Callate estupido, fijate con quien esta. Tu, Bellatrix, ve a buscar a La Weasley. Si la encuentras, matala. Ah no. No lo hagas.. El señor quiere a todos los Weasley traidores a la sangre vivos junto a el. Los quiere asesinar uno por uno. JAJAJA. Como lo hice con el Weasley mayor..- dijo Avery. ****  
****Nott y Avery se acercaron mientras la mujer se iba a buscarla cerca de los invernaderos. ****  
****Cuando estaban suficientemente cerca.. ****  
****-Malfoy.. con Weasley..! **

**End of Flash Back-------------**

_Y te quiero.. No se la razon, no me preguntes porque.._

**-No puedo creerlo! Es un traidor!- Dijo Avery. ****  
****-Increible, esto va mas alla de mi. El señor lo asesinara.- agrego Nott. ****  
****-No. El no lo hara. ****  
****-Que no.. Que no lo hara? ****  
****-No. YO LO HARE! **

_Te odio Avery, te odio Nott.. ¬¬_

**-AVADA KEDAVRA! ****  
****Una luz verde. ****  
****Un cuerpo en el suelo. ****  
****Una niña.. pobre niña! Tan sola tan triste, sobre el cuerpo inconciente. ****  
****Los gritos que seguian en el colegio. ****  
****Y un bastardo. DOS. MILES. MORTIFAGOS... **

**-Diablos. Avery que has hecho?- susurro Bellatrix que habia escuchado el maleficio desde los invernaderos. ****  
****-Lo hice. Lo hice! Se lo merecia. Estaba besandose con una traidora! ****  
****-Idiota.. **

**Al otro lado debajo de un arbol, en la luz de la luna, luego de los tres mortifagos que estaban afuera huyeran hacia las salidas del castillo y desaparecieran, luego de eso.. Ginny lloraba. Lloraba y nada mas. ****  
****-Por que? Por que? Que hicimos mal? Por que siempre tu y yo? No puede ser.. No puedes estar muerto.. NO! ****  
****-Ginerva.. ****  
****-No! Vayase profesor Dumbledore, dejeme sola.. dejeme con el..- pero no lo sabia, ella ya estaba sola.. En este mundo. **

_"...Me dejas solo, en esta mierda de mundo?..."_

**-Era un Mortifago, lo se. ****  
****-Usted siempre sabe todo no? ****  
****-No. No se por que estas asi. El es un malfoy, no? No lo odiabas? ****  
****-No! Como podria odiarlo! Que cosas dice! Yo.. Yo.. Yo lo amo! **

**-Que diantres sucede aqui! ****  
****-Que esta pasando? ****  
****-Ese no es..? ****  
****-Malfoy? ****  
****-Weasley? Dumbledore? ****  
****-Los mortifagos! Huyen..! **

**Asi era, los alumnos curiosos se acercaban al lugar de los hechos y los mortifagos huian. ****  
****-Atras..! Todos al castillo!- Dumbledore se impuso. Los alumnos y Profesores entraron al castillo. ****  
****Todos. ****  
****Menos Ginny. Ginny y su rosa roja. Que tenia sobre su mano. ****  
****Su rosa.. Se volvia negra.. Toda.. Por que? **

**-Draco.. No me dejes.. **

**La lluvia saltaba debilmente de las nubes, mostrando el duelo, y la joven lloraba despacio sobre el cuerpo de Un rubio. **

**-Draco.. Por favor.. Te amo.. No me hagas esto.. Mira mi rosa.. Mirala.. esta negra.. Es por tu culpa! No puedes morirte! Que pretendes.?**

_"Que pretendes? A que juegas?"_

**-No.. Te amo.. ****  
****Y nunca mas volvio a amar a nadie.. Su unico amor habia muerto. Y su rosa.. Su rosa negra.. Fue su ultimo recuerdo..**

_Esa es mi historia. Ahora me entiendes? Eso es lo que sucedio el invierno pasado.. Eso es lo que me marco.. Lo que me traumo.. Si tanto lo ame.. lo amo.. y lo amare.. Por que se tuvo que ir? Por que dejarme sola..? Y mi rosa.. Mi rosa negra.. Que guardo en un libro.. En un libro.. Pero uno muy especial.. Es mi diario.. Mi diario intimo. Mi unico amigo. El unico que me escucha. Que calla, y me escucha. Que no hace comentarios. Que no se burla de mi. Que me deja expresarme libremente.. Que me quiere.. Me quiere.. __  
__Que debo hacer? Como debo actuar? Si estoy sola.. __  
__Y muero de dolor.. __  
__Me desangro.. __  
__Y lloro. __  
__Basta! __  
__Todas las noches! Siempre es lo mismo. Me deshago en un mar.. Un mar salado.. Un mar de lagrimas.. Y cada lagrima lleva tu nombre.. __  
__Draco Malfoy.. _

_Draco y Ginny _

_Escritos en tinta negra y envueltos en un corazon. __  
__Te amo.. __  
__Oh, diario! Te me vas.. Te me acabas.. Por eso te digo gracias.. Por guardar mis secretos.. El gran secreto. __  
__El secreto de un corto amor invernal.. _

_Ginerva Weasley. _

_P.S: Ah! Helen te manda saludos, cada dia se parece mas a Draco.._

_Fin.. _


End file.
